Slick
by BAUMember
Summary: Set after the series 1, epi Tr-borough.....sexy smakced ...


**A/N**

**Here is my new M rated story, I have been watching lots of season one and a particular episode inspired me to write this, its set after the Tri-borough episode which involves Olive Oil and home videos, its very smacked sexy and smutty, enjoy…..Happy weekend….**

"A case of olive oil and no food, that's seems a bit weird" Mac says as he looks in the fridge, turning back to stand next to Stella he lifts a bottle of oil from the box he starts to read the label, feeling Stella close to him was making him nervous, she had a way to make him week at the knees, no woman had ever done that before and it scared the hell out of him, but at the same time he loved it.

"Well he's not putting it on food that's for sure" Stella commented when she saw the victims homemade sex tape she saw the couple where both covered in the oily substance, glancing at Mac they both shared a look before both looking back at the TV. "Well that's something different I guess" Mac commented, suddenly thoughts of Stella naked and covered in olive oil flashed threw his mind, "Mac you still with me" Stella said waving her hand in front of Mac's face, he seemed to be lost in a day dream.

"Yes sorry Stel, just thinking" Mac replied once he came back from his little fantasy, "About what" Stella asked with a slight smirk, "Nothing don't worry" Mac replied in his boss tone.

Later that night Mac was signing off the paper work from the cases the team had solved that day, every so often his mind would wander back to the olive oil and Stella, images of the two of them rolling around in his bed flashed threw his mind, feeling his body tingle Mac forced the thoughts out of his head, "This is not the time or the place for such thought Taylor" he said to himself, "What thoughts would they be then" came a voice from the door, Looking up Mac saw Stella walk into his office and close the door, he gulped when she walked behind his desk and sat upon it, "Dose she know about my thoughts, can she read my mind" Mac questioned as he looked at his stunning partner.

"So you want to share your thoughts then" Stella asked looking at Mac, "You cant tell her you want her in your bed naked with olive oil on her body" Mac thought, "No its Ok" he smiled. Stella knew something was bugging him, she decided to get to the bottom of it, "So you ever had kinky sex or made a video then" she asked with a slight smirk, watching Mac's face turn red was a picture, "Erm I cant say I have me and Claire where kind of you know original" he stammered a reply, "You" he asked instantly regretting the question, "Oh you know I have tried a few things but never with olive oil" she replied.

As the looked at each other there eyes locked in a heated passion trance, "You fancy some dinner" Mac asked standing up, "Sue what do you fancy eating" Stella asked following him out of the office, "Well id love to eat you" Mac thought, "Not fussed you pick" he replied as they waited for the lift, as the doors open the both walked inside, "Tell you what, why don't we grab some pizza and head over to my place and chillax" Stella asked, "Sound good, chillax what sort of word is that" Mac replied, "Chillax you know, relax and chill" Stella laughed, "Making up your own words again Stella" Mac smiled.

Reaching the small Italian pizza place Mac and Stella ordered a pizza each, "You go wait in the car Mac smiled ill get these" Mac smiled at Stella, "Ok thanks" came the reply, watching Stella leave Mac turned back to the woman behind the counter, "Do you sell bottles of olive oil" he asked, "Yes we do how many would you like" Mac thought for a moment, "2 please" he replied. Placing the olive in the bag and grabbing the pizza Mac walked towards the SUV, opening the divers door he passed Stella the pizza, "What's in the bag Mac" Stella asked as he placed in in the drivers door, "Oh just a little something for after" Mac smiled.

"Well that was yum" Stella smiled as she finished the last slice of her pizza, "Yep it was that" Mac replied, they both sat on the couch shoes and jackets had been removed Stella had her legs crossed under her as Mac had his on the small coffee table, "So when so we get our desert" Stella asked leaning closer to Mac, as Mac turned his face to reply he was met by Stella's face that was so close he could feel her breath upon his lips, "You can get it when you want it" Mac replied, leaning closer, "I would like it now" Stella replied as her lips grazed Mac's.

Placing a warm hand upon his shirt she started to slowly unbutton the buttons, meanwhile Mac pulled her close he deepened the kiss, straddling Mac's lap Stella could feel his erection, "I see someone is ready for some action" she grinned and rubbed her self against him. Pulling Stella's top, Mac removed it completely smiling as he saw the pert tanned breast that where held in place by a black lace bra, Stella had now removed Mac's shirt and undershirt scratching her nails over his abs she smiled as his body tingled under her touch. Sharing a kiss Mac reached behind Stella's back and tried to remove her bra, fumbling for a few minuets he became flustered, "Let me" Stella smiled, reaching behind her back she unclipped the garment, she smiled as Mac placed one on her nipples in his mouth, arching her back she moaned in pleasure, "Mac bedroom" she panted, nodding in reply Mac picked Stella up and carried her to the bedroom grabbing the bag as he went.

Falling onto the bed Mac and Stella kissed each other with such passion rolling over and over until Mac was on top of her, "So what's in the bag then" Stella asked looking up at Mac, reaching down Mac pulled out a bottle of olive oil and handed it to Stella, "Mac Taylor you kinky thing" she laughed, "I have not stopped thinking about you all day I want you so bad" Mac replied kissing her neck, "Well come and get me" Stella mumbled bringing his lips back to hers.

Mac slowly kissed down her body, reaching her black dress trousers he slipped them off revealing her black panties, slowly placing kisses along her inner thigh he felt Stella shiver at his touch, slowly reaching her clit he gently licked the soft flesh threw the fabric, "You can take them off" Stella mumbled, slowly removing the garment Mac quickly removed his trousers and boxers leaving them both naked, leaning forward he let his tongue lick her clit as his fingers spread the soft lips sucking gently Mac placed his tongue inside her as his thumb rubbed her tender flesh causing her hips to buck, "Oh Mac please" came the small whimpers, inserting 3 fingers inside her Mac plunged deep with in her as his mouth and tongue sucked and licked her like there was now tomorrow, feeling Stella's hands in his hair she pushed his face closer "Mac so good" Stella screamed as she rubbed her pussy against his face as her first orgasm hit her body, feeling her juices flow, Mac licked the essence that was Stella, waiting for her body to stop trembling Mac placed a kiss on her lips, "You ok" he asked as her eyes fluttered open, "Oh never better" she smiled kissing his lips.

"You ready to be olive oiled" Mac grinned picking up the bottle, pouring some on to Stella's body he rubbed the oily substance over her body paying particular attention to her breasts and nipples gently tweaking them between his fingers, pulling Stella up Mac let her rub the oil in his body as he did hers, together they caused the heat and passion in each others body's to rise, kissing passionately Mac kept a tight hold on Stella's body as he lay her down, opening her legs wide Mac placed his hard cock at her entrance "You ready" he asked looking deep into her eyes, "Yes" nodded Stella, slowly Mac thrust inside her, soon the passion was burning, wrapping her legs around Mac's waist Stella pulled him close as she placed her palms against the headboard "Faster Mac" she panted, soon Mac plunged deep with in her gripping her shoulders he could feel Stella's walls clamp his cock, "Mmm Mac" Stella moaned, placing a finger on her clit Stella rubbed it fast bringing her orgasm quicker, "You ready" Mac asked, soon they both screamed each others names, feeling Mac's cock explode inside her caused Stella to keep moaning. Both lying still Mac pressed his head against Stella's "Wow" he grinned as she opened her eyes, "Yes wow" she replied.

Lie on your back Stella commanded, pulling out of Stella Mac rolled onto his back his cock still erect, kissing his lips Stella moved down his body licking as she went tasting the olive oil and sweat as she went, reaching his manhood Stella rubbed it gently before placing it in her mouth , as she slid her lips down it a contended sigh was heard from Mac, "Oh Stella" he panted as she took him deep, glancing up at Mac she smiled s he watched her every movement, placing his hands gently in her hair he slowly started to thrust, "Oh that's it" feeling his cock about to explode Mac tugged on Stella's hair pulling her up, "What" she asked surprised, "Ride me" Mac breathed as he pulled her body to his, sinking down on his cock Stella started to moan as she plunged down on to of him, placing her feet flat on the bed Stella opened her legs wide letting Mac watch as she took cock deep, placing his hands on her hips Mac started thrusting up to meet her "Oh fuck so close" Stella screamed as she slammed down on to his body, soon Mac felt his cock exploded again inside Stella, "Stella" he moaned .

Sliding off Mac Stella snuggled her body close as he wrapped his arms around her, "So that's how its done" Mac laughed kissing Stella's head., "It certainly is" she replied rubbing her hand across his chest, "I think we need a shower soon" she said looking into his eyes, "Do I get to rub your back" Mac asked with a smile, "Yes" came the reply as they both got up and headed to the shower, where more sexy fun was about to happen………………

**Ok you know what to do press the wee button and leave me reviews please that's if you liked it that is, I let your imagination run with the shower part……A life changing moment and My Stella will be updated soon, I'm moving from Germany to Scotland in the next four weeks so things might be a bit slow but I will update when I can…….thanks for your support you guys rock……………**


End file.
